


Departure: Salgin: Near the Residential Area Gate

by moody_trans_detective



Series: Rogueass Galaxy [4]
Category: Rogue Galaxy
Genre: Boss Fight, horny on main
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:08:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27090238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moody_trans_detective/pseuds/moody_trans_detective
Summary: Jaster's fight with the Salamander has him energized and down to fuck, but who might be a problem.
Series: Rogueass Galaxy [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956043
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Departure: Salgin: Near the Residential Area Gate

The air reeked of stale dust and the heart juices of the beast Salamander. Jaster gagged on it, forced himself to swallow it down. He was good at it, he thought, blood pounding so hard through his veins his ears throbbed like drums. Good at swallowing difficult things.

Good at choking down whatever shit life tried to gag him with. Jaster could _swallow_. It was that last thought that pissed him off, made him think of the Longardian forces anew. None of them were here dealing with this beast. So maybe Jaster swallowed, but he was good at it and damnit it _meant_ something.

He gave the beast another monography shot, leapt into action. The Desert Seeker felt good in his palm, right. He drew it down, across the pulsing, stinking heart atop the beast’s back. Reeking fluid sprayed out from where he struck and he hoped some of it showered the annoying spacesuit man who just would not shut up. Jaster had an immediate distrust of the man. Still, for now Simon fought on Jaster’s side and that would do.

The Salamander shrieked. The robot Steve began gesturing wildly to the beast’s face, and Jaster could take a hint. He dropped down and whirled to strike the creature’s head, relieved to watch it recoil.

It was weakening, Jaster could tell. He darted to the side as the Salamander’s mouth began to gape and he narrowly dodged a burst of flame. Jaster dashed back in, landed more blows. He and the beast were locked in a deadly dance, he with blade whirling, the Salamander with flames swirling. It was beautiful, elegant in its bloody way. Right this moment, Jaster never felt so rawly _alive_.

Two blows later and it was over, the beast defeated. Sweat poured down Jaster’s face and his blood pumped loud and hard through him. The sword throbbed in his palm.

He laughed. He did it.

Something better than victory coursed through him. Jaster felt electric. Every part of him hummed like his cock did when he was hard and needy.

He slung the Desert Seeker onto his back as casually as he could manage, but there was no denying it. After coming so close with death, after triumphing with a sword that inexplicably felt like an extension of himself, Jaster was craving a good fuck.

“That’s our Desert Claw,” said Simon, abusing his terrible accent.

Jaster swallowed. No, definitely not him. Jaster was down to romp with most people, but he still had _standards_.

“Well done, Mr. Claw,” said Steve, and Jaster believed he meant it.

Well, maybe the robot. Jaster considered. Only if he was into that sort of thing, and had enough programming to consent. It definitely looked like those hands could have attachments. But what could Jaster do for a robot but use him?

Jaster frowned, rubbed his nose. All this thinking was ruining his drive. He’d have to have a chat with Steve later. For now, he was sure he could snag someone in Salgin who wanted a good fuck. Jaster would even do it for free at this point. Inexplicably, the beasts he’d slain had money on them.

He was free to be pickier about who he boned. Not that he would be, really—fucking was its own turn-on, and most willing people excited him. He was still running through a list of who he knew on this side of town when he realized Simon had been talking to him for some time and wanted a response.

“Uh, yeah, sure,” said Jaster, unsure what he was agreeing to.

Simon explained where the Dorgenark was and how to reach it, Jaster nodding along, mind on his cock, wondering how much he was showing currently, considering just finding someplace to take care of himself. It took long seconds for it to sink in.

He could get off Rosa. He could see the galaxy.

It was what he’d always wanted, and hearing it now only made him harder. What experiences awaited out there…all he had to do was keep pretending he was someone he wasn’t. Which wasn’t exactly foreign to Jaster. After all, he hid his exploits from Raul, kept his dreams from the people he slept with, and pretended to be comfortable with the Longardian presence here. What was one more thing? He was young enough still to tell a few foolish lies.

He watched Simon and Steve amble off, body tingling more than numb. In a day he’d gone from paid sex to defeating a massive beast and being enlisted on a ship. A pirate ship—Raul would be so disappointed—but Jaster had heard rumors about those and how loose the crew could be. It had been ten minutes at least since he’d defeated the Salamander and his pulse still wasn’t back to normal. And rather than deflate, his cock was now dripping. Jaster sighed and slouched a little to walk.

The stars might await him, with all the mystery and wonder they promised, but right now he had needs. He wanted his last time on Rosa to be memorable. He wanted to be as satisfied leaving as he could be. He wanted to bid farewell in some way that made him feel like he wasn’t leaving for good.


End file.
